


Give & Take

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, University, technically he's in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: The lines of generosity and greed can be blurry when it comes to sex, but is it really greed when everyone wants the same thing? Or, the one where Akaashi tops for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are around 19/20-ish. 
> 
> This was actually written about a month or so before I wrote _Dirty Pretty Things,_ so if the "Akaashi asking for something new" trope feels familiar, it's because I have a bit of a thing for it.

“I want to be on top.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both looked at Keiji like he hadn't spoken Japanese. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks but he managed to keep his expression neutral and cool. They were forever after him to ask for what he wanted and now that he had, they could damn well deal with it. 

“The two of you switch with each other,” Keiji said, “but I always end up on the bottom. And I love it—I do—but I want to fuck one of you. Or both.”

“I didn't know you wanted that,” Kuroo said, ducking his head a little. He prided himself on being able to read his partners. Keiji didn't want him to think he'd failed—Kuroo was nothing if not generous in bed.

“I've never said anything. How could you?”

“I could have asked.”

“No,” Keiji shook his head and reached out to take Kuroo’s hand. He offered the other to Bokuto, who eagerly accepted, folding Keiji’s long fingers into both hands.

“ _ We _ could have asked,” Bokuto repeated, kissing Keiji’s knuckles. “You let us take advantage of you. Let us get greedy.”

“When have I ever let either of you get away with  _ anything _ ?” Keiji smiled. “I mean it. I love being on the bottom, but I want to try something new. That's all.”

“Which of us do you want first?” Kuroo asked, and while once that might have meant  _ “who do you want most?” _ they had all moved past that. They were more secure in each other than ever, and maybe that was why Keiji finally felt comfortable in bringing this up.

“I thought we'd just go with it and see what happens,” he shrugged. Bit his lip and smiled. “Unless one of you had a preference?”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other in that way that they had, that spooky, silent way that usually left Keiji feeling nervous in the most delicious ways possible. It was the look that reminded him that they were older and had known each other longer. The look that reminded him that they weren't dangerous together because they were stupid. No, they were clever when they wanted to be and when they were like that in bed, it was usually Keiji who reaped the rewards. 

“Let's try it your way,” Kuroo said, his voice pitched to that soft purr he always managed in the beginning. Before he was as wrecked as the rest of them.

“See what happens,” Bokuto added, his eyes gone as dark and heavy as his tone.

Keiji shivered under their scrutiny. “You both want it.”

“Want  _ you _ ,” Kuroo corrected. “Any way you'll have us.”

“We're greedy, remember?” Bokuto said. He lifted Keiji’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles again before turning his hand over and licking the line that creased his palm down to his wrist. He kissed the pulse point there, lifting golden eyes to watch Keiji’s face. Never breaking their gaze, he scraped his teeth over the tender skin there and Keiji gasped.

“Your hands are so sensitive,” Kuroo murmured, lacing their fingers together. He stood up, tugging gently. “Let's go to bed, Keiji. Put these pretty hands to good use.”

“ _ Now? _ ” It was barely three in the afternoon.

“You have any other plans on this fine Sunday? No? I didn't think so.”

And with that, Keiji let himself be dragged into the small bedroom of their small apartment. The bed itself was big. It took up most of the room and none of them minded. It was much more comfortable than the futons they had originally used, and if it meant that they needed to study in the living room or occasionally change clothes in the hallway, that's what they did. The luxury of being able to lounge together, sprawled out on the soft mattress was more than worth a little crowding elsewhere. 

It was great for sex too.

Kuroo crawled on top of the bed and stretched his long, lean body across the length of it, folding one arm behind his head and idly tracing his fingers over his chest. The look that he gave Keiji was one of confidence—near arrogance, though Keiji didn't think that would have been misplaced—and want. Behind him, Bokuto slid his arms around Keiji’s waist, fitting their bodies together like they belonged that way.

He nuzzled Keiji’s neck, laid a gentle kiss on the sensitive spot behind his ear, and swayed with him. Keiji leaned back into the embrace, laying his hands on top of Bokuto’s arms, and smiled. Kuroo’s watchful gaze, Bokuto’s warm strength…

They definitely belonged this way.

Keiji shivered as Bokuto’s fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt to graze over his belly. He was gentle but insistent as he pulled the shirt up over Keiji’s head, baring him to Kuroo’s eyes, to his own hands. Reaching back to cup the back of Bokuto’s head, fingers threading through his heavily styled hair, Keiji kissed him over his shoulder. 

Bokuto kissed like he did everything else: wholeheartedly, honestly, enthusiastically. Keiji loved him for it, as he loved him for so many other things. There was a gentleness and restraint to him now, telling Keiji everything he needed to know about his lovers’ plans for this afternoon. 

Slow and passionate sounded pretty good to him.

“Koutarou…” he breathed, arching against him as Bokuto kissed a path across his shoulders. He kept one hand on the back of Bokuto’s neck, the other pressed atop the hand skimming over his belly, gently guiding. He bowed his head, giving him more room to kiss.

“Love you so much, Keiji,” he whispered against the nape of his neck, breath tickling the dark curls.

“I love you too, Bokuto-san,” he replied, the formality slipping out due to habit. It was still new, calling his lovers by their given names. There was no distance, no rote politeness in the way he said it now, his tone filled with reverence instead.

Bokuto could tell the difference. He was as attuned to Keiji as Keiji was to him, and he hugged him tighter, exhaling a deep, satisfied breath. There was happy laughter in it and Keiji couldn't help the soft chuckle that left his own throat.

He looked up and his gaze was caught by Kuroo. The laugh died on his lips, chased away by a sudden tightness in his chest, a heat in his stomach. Kuroo’s eyes were dark and sharp. Hungry.

Bokuto saw it too. He kissed the side of Keiji’s neck, smiled against him. “You just gonna watch?”

“You gonna share?”

“I always share,” he protested, but the words lacked any of his usual indignation. There was a promise in his tone, in his kisses, and Keiji shuddered. “Oh? You want me to share you, Keiji?”

He bit his lip briefly before schooling his expression into something that he hoped resembled boredom. “I thought we already established that you're greedy.”

“Akaashi!” he laughed, breaking the seriousness of the moment. Then he brought it right back with a darkly whispered, “Kuroo’s greedy too.”

“And so am I,” Keiji added, holding out his hand to Kuroo. “If you want to share, Kuroo-san, come here. I'm tired of waiting.”

There was a moment when he thought that Kuroo would refuse, that he would insist on Keiji coming to him. Then Kuroo was getting to his knees and crawling across the bed like a great lazy cat. He reached for Keiji, grasping his slim hips and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Keiji put one knee up onto the bed, gasping as Bokuto crowded against him, slotting their hips together. His skintight jeans didn't do much to hide the hot press of Bokuto’s erection against his backside. 

“You remember what I want, don't you?” he asked, pinned between his lovers.

“We remember,” Kuroo assured him, tracing his mouth across Keiji’s ribs as Bokuto did the same against his shoulders. Kuroo licked at marks he had left upon Keiji the night before—bruising kisses and bites meant to claim.

“Yeah,” Bokuto slid a hand over his chest, rough fingers finding a nipple and rubbing over it. He caught one of Keiji’s hands with his free one, guiding it down and back to cup him through his track pants. His voice went rougher, quieter. “I remember. You're just so hot, Keiji…” 

Keiji moaned in spite of himself. “Kou…”

“All ours,” Kuroo added, sliding a hand up Keiji’s thigh, parting his legs a little wider. He rubbed his thumb over the fly of Keiji’s jeans, covering him with the whole of his hand. 

Keiji canted his hips forward, wanting more, but Kuroo only licked at his belly, just above the waistband. He rolled his eyes upward and Keiji groaned. Kuroo knew damn well how devastating he looked like that, with his hair in artful disarray and his eyes promising more while his tongue slipped out in a contradicting tease against Keiji’s skin.

“I hate you both,” he murmured without any heat. They both just laughed, Kuroo offering a bite to one hip and Bokuto kissing his hair.

“Love you too, babe,” Kuroo grinned, sitting up on his knees. He pulled Keiji into an embrace, drawing him fully onto the bed and out of Bokuto’s arms.

Bokuto let him go and Keiji went, the warmth at his back disappearing. He circled his arms around Kuroo’s neck and let himself be kissed. 

If Bokuto was wholehearted and honest, then Kuroo was determined and wicked. He used teeth and tongue to claim and tease, the smug grin never quite leaving his face as he kissed Keiji breathless. He dipped his hands down to the small of his back and lower. Squeezing, he pulled their hips together and Keiji gasped into his mouth.

“Tetsu…” He rolled the length of his body against Kuroo, feeling both appreciative and needy. 

Kuroo responded with a low growl and thrust of his hips, grinding his own hard cock against Keiji’s. The friction of his jeans made Keiji mewl in frustration.

“Tetsurou, please…”

“Begging already?” he asked, laughing outright when Keiji dug fingernails into his shoulder. “Ow, fuck! Sadist.”

“Say that when I'm not wearing your teeth marks,” Keiji said sweetly.

Kuroo kissed him more gently, still chuckling. “You love it. You love me.”

“I do,” he agreed, returning the kiss. He licked into Kuroo’s mouth, humming his pleasure and stroking Kuroo’s thick hair. His voice was husky when he pulled away, eyes more hooded than usual. “I do love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you too, Keiji.”

“Me too?” Bokuto knelt beside them. He'd stripped off his shirt, baring the upper body that had only gotten more stunning since high school. Keiji secretly delighted in thinking about what the full bloom of maturity might bring to those shoulders and that chest as Bokuto entered his twenties.

Kuroo leaned over to kiss him, quick and firm. “Yeah, I love you too, babe.”

Bokuto beamed and both Keiji and Kuroo sucked in their breath. He was always so happy when they told him they loved him. Keiji wasn't sure about Kuroo, but he knew that it was only Koutarou’s utter joy that made it easy for him to say those words so often.

He was beautiful in his happiness. 

“I love you too, Tetsu,” Bokuto returned the kiss, and while his was firm, it wasn't quick.

Keiji watched them with open appreciation, his lips slightly parted on a sigh. They complemented each other so well: dark and light, Kuroo’s long and lean to Bokuto’s broad and strong. Keiji sometimes felt like he was intruding, uncertain as to what his part was between them. Right now, he only felt blessed to have them both, to belong to them as surely as they belonged to him and each other. 

He joined them, kissing Bokuto’s jaw and stroking Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo’s hands on his ass slid down even lower to cup the curve of his thighs. One of Bokuto’s hands followed suit, wiggling into his back pocket.

“We gotta get you outta these jeans,” he muttered, pulling away from Kuroo’s mouth. He threw a glance at Kuroo. “And why are you still wearing a shirt?”

“I've been busy.” He smirked. “Akaashi has been slacking on his responsibilities.”

“My responsibility?” Keiji echoed, pushing Kuroo backwards onto the bed with a casual flick of his hand. Kuroo went easily, smirking up at him on one elbow and still fully dressed. 

“You're supposed to be on top, aren't you? Isn't that the way this works?”

"Oh, I see,” Keiji purred. “You lazy ass.”

“No, no,” Bokuto grinned, flopping down next to Kuroo, laying his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “I like where this is going. You call us greedy, but we're always the ones doing the work. Right?”

It wasn't remotely true, but Keiji could recognize a challenge when he heard one.

“Right,” Kuroo nodded, looking at Keiji with that frustratingly handsome shit-eating grin of his. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

Keiji smiled serenely and called their bluff. “I’ll take responsibility for myself, then, Kuroo-san.”

He sat back on his heels, spreading his legs and arching his back ever so slightly. Lifting his gaze to watch through long lashes, he made sure that his lovers were watching him, and traced his fingers over his chest. He touched over the bites and hickeys that they loved to mark him with, counting each one in his head with fondness. He could feel his heart pound beneath his palm, so Keiji took deep breaths to slow it down, sinking into the pleasure of his own sure touch.

He slid both hands down his abdomen, following the dips and hollows of each muscle until his fingers were brushing the top button of his jeans. He didn't open it.

Licking his lips, Keiji arched up into his touch, flattening his palm over the swelling of his cock. He skimmed down further between his thighs, letting his free hand clutch at his chest and throat. A low moan spilled from his throat. 

An echoing whine escaped Bokuto and when Keiji dared another look, he and Kuroo were both staring with hungry eyes. Keiji hid a smile by throwing his head back and crying out again.

“K-Keiji…”

“Fuck…”

He popped the button on his jeans and, in one smooth roll, sat up on his knees. Though he kept his breathing deep and even, his movements controlled and his face neutral, Keiji could feel the flush rising on his face and chest. His cock ached, trapped in the tight confines of his jeans, and he traced a single finger along the outline. It was all he could do not to sob with frustration. 

Teasing them was always a double-edged sword.

Forcing himself to go slow, Keiji unzipped his fly, revealing that his jeans were far too tight to wear underwear. Kuroo and Bokuto groaned even louder than Keiji did as he freed his cock. He worked the denim past his hips and—not risking a look at the other men—took himself into hand.

He was perhaps only half a stroke in, his thumb sliding over the tip, when Kuroo broke first.

“You win! Fuck, you win,” he laughed, scrambling to his knees to drag Keiji down between himself and Bokuto. He covered Keiji’s hand with his own and kissed him slow. “We’ll work for it.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nipped at his ear, hands working to drag his jeans off. “No more cheating.”

Keiji laughed, settling on his back as the pair stripped his long legs naked. “You know I play just as dirty as you two.”

“I keep forgetting,” Kuroo said, sliding his hand along one slender thigh. “It's that pretty face of yours.”

Keiji rolled his eyes. “You keep forgetting to take your shirt off too.”

“I got it,” Bokuto interrupted whatever comeback Kuroo was going to make. Reaching across Keiji, he pulled Kuroo’s shirt off quickly, slapping his thigh for good measure. “Mm. That is better, Tetsu.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji reached out for him. When Kuroo pouted, Keiji smiled and reached for him too.

He pulled them both down, but it was Kuroo he draped himself over, tangling their legs together and kissing him softly. 

“I want you,” he whispered. “Tetsu… is that okay?”

Kuroo gave a shiver and a smile. It was softer, more vulnerable than he usually liked to appear. “Really?”

Keiji understood. He couldn't be offended—he'd thought it would be Koutarou too. 

“Yeah, really,” he nodded. He glanced over at Bokuto. “Is that okay with you?”

“Anything you want,” Bokuto stroked Keiji’s back, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. 

Keiji breathed out, slow and only a little shaky. He had to close his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the emotions that threatened to fill his chest to bursting. He loved them both so much.

“I think,” Keiji pressed back against Bokuto, sighing as he was hugged warmly, “we should help Kuroo-san out of the rest of his clothes, and then while I make love to him, you should take me.”

“I like that idea,” Bokuto said. He kissed Keiji’s hair and caressed his hip. “Kuroo?”

“I like it too,” he nodded, stretching up to kiss Keiji. It was sweet. “I like it a lot.”

Bokuto moved to the other side of Kuroo and together, he and Keiji relieved him of his sweat pants—the old Nekoma ones with the school name printed on the side, worn soft through too many washings—and the black boxer-briefs beneath. He stretched for them, rolling his hips more than necessary as he got comfortable on the big bed. 

“Stop showing off,” Keiji scolded, even as he ran his hands over Kuroo’s lean torso. “We all know you’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah, but I like to hear you say it,” he grinned, pulling Keiji further on top of him. He slid his hands along Keiji’s sides and squeezed at his slim waist. “Mmm… You’re gorgeous too.”

Keiji blushed, biting his lip as he settled between Kuroo’s thighs. They wrapped reflexively around his hips and he leaned down, gasping quietly as his cock slid against Kuroo’s. He wasn’t quite as hard and needy as he’d been—he’d had a chance to cool down while they talked—but the feeling of Kuroo, so close and warm…

“Tell me what you want,” Keiji breathed against his throat. “What you like.”

“You know what I like.”

He shook his head, glancing over to Bokuto, who was watching them with quietly eager eyes and a soft expression on his face. “I know what you like with Koutarou. Let’s find out what you like with me.”

Kuroo nodded and tipped his head up to let Keiji kiss him. He wasn’t often passive, but it was nice when he was, letting Keiji take the lead and responding to the gentle slide of his tongue and caress of his hands. The soft sighs that Keiji pulled from him were mixed with pleased, encouraging purrs of his name.

The dynamic between them had changed, but the truth was that it was very much the same as ever. Keiji was methodical as he kissed Kuroo, moving from his mouth to his neck and collarbone with clever licks and nips—Kuroo wasn’t the only one who liked to bite—until he was laying draped over Kuroo’s hips. He rubbed his cheek against Kuroo’s belly and palmed his cock, enjoying the moan and the arch of his body beneath him. He knew what Kuroo liked when it came to this, when it came to his breath hot against his skin, when it came to clever fingers sliding over the length of him and the slow glide of a tongue upon his tip.

“Keiji…”

Grey-green eyes looked up into dark brown ones. Kuroo’s handsome face was twisted with impatience and pleasure, the flush on his face creeping further down to his chest. It looked good on his summer-tanned skin, with his rich black hair wilder than usual and sticking to his cheeks. Keiji shivered at the sight, shivered more when Bokuto laid a solid hand upon the nape of his neck, fingers scratching up into his hair. 

“Here,” he passed a bottle of lube to Keiji. Flashed a grin. “Before you both get carried away and you make him come like this.”

“I’m not as easily distracted as you,” Keiji teased, even as he ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of Kuroo’s cock, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Kuroo whined, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Keiji continued to tease him. “I know what I want.”

“I dunno, I think I can be pretty single-minded,” Bokuto replied, tracing a line down Keiji’s spine, following it towards his tailbone until Keiji hissed out a breath and parted his legs. He pressed his thumb against the sensitive skin just behind Keiji’s balls, making him groan as heat shot through him.

“Y-Yes… you can, Bokuto-san.”

“I know what I want too, Keiji,” he kissed his the small of his back.

“Yes,” Keiji laughed softly, somehow managing to keep his composure as Bokuto petted his inner thighs and teased his fingers between them. Dipping his head, Keiji licked Kuroo again, swirling his tongue artfully over the pearling fluid at his tip. Kuroo moaned helplessly, fisting the sheets beside his head. “Mm… though I do love seeing Tetsurou fall apart like this, don’t you?”

Bokuto hummed his agreement. “I like seeing you fall apart too, Keiji. You’re so pretty when you cry out for me. I want to see how you can make Tetsu cry out for you.”

“With my mouth?” Keiji asked, because he knew what Bokuto liked too, and he liked it when Keiji said sweet and dirty things in his low, sensible voice. “Or with my cock?”

Both of his lovers moaned at that. Kuroo bucked his hips, impatient for one or the other of Keiji’s suggestions.

“You both…  you both talk too much,” he complained. 

“I’ll remember that,” Keiji said, nudging Kuroo’s thighs wider, “the next time you’re whispering in my ear and doing nothing about it. Who here is the biggest tease, Kuroo-san?”

“At the moment, you are.” He pushed up onto his elbows, watching Keiji lay kiss after tender kiss upon his thighs. “God, Keiji… please.”

“Hush.” He smiled up at Kuroo, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t beg me, please. Kou, if you would?”

He held out his hand and Bokuto slicked his fingers up only after pressing a kiss to the tip of each one. Keiji’s smile widened, his eyes gentle with love and affection. He had feared that Bokuto might be hurt or jealous that he wanted to take Kuroo first, but there was none of that in him. He really did share well, his heart too big and generous to allow for anything else. As long as he was part of it, he was happy.

Keiji thought for a moment that he didn’t deserve such a pure love as that.

Then Bokuto was kissing his mouth and guiding his fingers, voice pitched low against his ear. “If you don’t want him to beg, then don’t  _ make  _ him beg, Keiji.”

It was intimate, breaching their lover together like this, Bokuto showing Keiji how to move his fingers against Kuroo while he keened beneath them. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know what to do—Keiji had fucked himself open more times than he could count, had done the same to Bokuto on more than one occasion, either in preparation for Kuroo or to make him come harder while Keiji sucked him off—but it was better this way, more intimate, this first time, to work him open together. They went slow, adding fingers more carefully than necessary until they made Kuroo writhe and beg anyway. He was gripping the sheets so hard that Keiji was afraid they might tear.

“You make pretty sounds too, Tetsu,” Bokuto observed, pulling his hand away so that he could crawl up and kiss him. It was wet and messy, Kuroo grabbing at his two-toned hair hard enough to make him snarl out a protest. Keiji wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch more: his fingers disappearing into the warmth of Kuroo’s body or his lovers kissing so desperately. He tried to do both as he curled his fingers, seeking and finding the spot that made Kuroo bow his back and cry out into Bokuto’s mouth. Keiji smiled; Kuroo really  _ was  _ gorgeous.

“Keiji… Keiji, c’mon,” he panted, falling back onto the bed and lifting his hips in invitation. “Don’t make me wait anymore.”

Bokuto rubbed a hand over Kuroo’s stomach, chuckling softly. “All those times you’ve called me impatient, huh?”

“F-Fuck off,” he laughed between gasps as Keiji nudged his prostate again. “Nn… Kei~jiii…”

“Just a little longer,” he said, kissing Kuroo’s hip. He withdrew his fingers, biting his lip at Kuroo’s small mewl of protest, and got to his knees. “Koutarou.”

Bokuto nodded and knelt behind Keiji, hugging him close and kissing the nape of his neck. He palmed Keiji’s thighs, parting them and stroking over the delicate inner skin before cupping his balls and giving his erection a firm stroke. Keiji sank against him, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back upon Bokuto’s shoulder. There was the  _ click-pop _ of a bottle cap and then Keiji was arching his hips up as they slicked his cock together. It felt so good, perfect, to do it this way.

“Tetsurou,” Keiji whispered. Kuroo spread his legs wider, let Keiji and Bokuto hitch his hips up higher, and gave them a warm smile, letting a little of his smug, teasing nature sneak through into his eyes. Keiji felt his stomach give a little flip. 

“I want it, Keiji. I want you.”

“I want you too,” he said, voice trembling slightly as he pressed the head of his erection against Kuroo’s slick opening. Bokuto’s hands helped guide him, and that, combined with Kuroo’s heat and tightness, was nearly enough to make Keiji come right then. His moan was lost under the sound of Kuroo’s cry as he eased in.

“Easy,” Bokuto steadied his hips when he gave a sharp, reflexive thrust. He laughed at Keiji’s frustrated whine. “Geez, I’m not used to being the patient one.”

“Didn't… didn’t think it would feel this good,” Keiji admitted, breathing heavily as he sank deeper into Kuroo. He had never imagined that it would feel like this, so tight and warm, Kuroo’s body molding to him like they were always meant to fit together this way.

Was this how it always was? Was this how he felt to his lovers? God knew it had always felt like that for him as his own body opened for them like they belonged together.

Kuroo was panting, visibly trying to stay still and calm despite the fact that they all knew he didn't need to be handled so carefully. Bokuto was not generally gentle with him, nor did Kuroo usually want it that way. It felt different with Keiji on top.  _ He _ was different. They both were. Keiji knew that he could be harder, rougher, if that was what Kuroo wanted, but he didn't think that was what they needed.

Keiji savored it. The heat, the tightness, the absolute agony of going slow. Enveloped by Bokuto’s arms, sheathed by Kuroo’s body… it was so much better than he had imagined. He felt closer to the two of them than he usually did, and he leaned down to kiss Kuroo, trying to put all of that into the touch of their lips.

Kuroo welcomed him, hugging him close and kissing back with all of the same passion and love that Keiji felt. He combed his fingers through Keiji’s curls, gentler than he had been with Bokuto, and sucked at his lower lip. Keiji made a soft, pleased sound and pressed additional kisses to the corner of Kuroo’s mouth.

They rocked against each other, slight shifts of their hips that couldn't rightfully be called thrusts, but Keiji moaned anyway and Kuroo echoed him. 

“Feels good, doesn't he?” Bokuto asked, keeping his voice low against Keiji’s ear. He was still pressed close to his back, letting his hands play over Keiji’s hips and ass.

“So good,” he nodded, eyes closed against the sensation of it all. Kuroo arched beneath him, demanding more, and Keiji gasped. “Oh…”

“Go on,” Bokuto licked behind his ear, finding that spot that made Keiji mewl, “nice and easy, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Bracing himself with his hands on either side of Kuroo’s shoulders so that he could look down into his face, Keiji started to move for real. Kuroo rolled his hips up to meet each languid thrust, gripping at Keiji with hands and thighs for leverage and murmuring encouragements. Keiji had never been more aware of the play of Kuroo’s muscles, feeling them flex against his hips and stomach, feeling others—the ones he couldn't see—grip and release his cock with every push and pull.

Behind him, Bokuto stroked and kissed his back, seemingly content to let him fuck Kuroo without distraction. Keiji almost didn't notice the warmth of his body leave as Bokuto sat back on his knees and slid his pants down to his thighs or as he picked up the bottle of lube. Then there was the cool glide of fingers, slick and wet, prodding at his entrance. Keiji groaned, trying to press back into that familiar touch and losing his rhythm with Kuroo.

“K-Koutarou…”

“I'll be quick,” he promised, settling a hand on Keiji’s hip and helping him find the pattern again. “This patience thing sucks.”

Their laughter somehow didn't break the spell that had fallen over the trio. They moved against each other with ease, bodies languid and serpentine as they made love in the late afternoon sunlight. They knew how to touch each other, how to tease and satisfy, and the newness of Keiji in the middle only made them want more. Even when Bokuto finally slid inside of Keiji, filling him deep and holding him close, that gentle, lazy heat remained.

Kuroo renewed his kisses, swallowing Keiji’s moans and muffling his own as Keiji thrust into him. As Bokuto rocked his own hips forward and sent him deeper into Kuroo. Keiji thought that he might die from the intensity of it all.

Bokuto set the pace, pushing into Keiji—and, by proxy, Kuroo—hard and heavy, going almost agonizingly slow, as if to make sure that they'd feel each stroke down to their bones. Keiji was quite certain that he'd never felt so full before. He was moaning almost continuously, caught between Kuroo’s welcoming embrace and Bokuto’s demanding strength. 

“Keiji…” Kuroo called, hooking his long legs around both of his lovers. His face was drawn into an expression of need and he dug his shoulders back into the bed as he bucked his hips up into each thrust. “Keiji… Kou… ah, fuck…”

Keiji swallowed hard; his name had never sounded so good on Kuroo’s lips. He gripped at his waist and one thigh, trusting in Bokuto’s strength to hold him steady as he lifted Kuroo’s hips higher. The new angle allowed him to reach even deeper and when his cock rubbed against Kuroo’s prostate, it made them both groan. Kuroo tightened almost impossibly around him, and the pressure went straight to his gut.

Keiji felt dizzy. He hadn't thought that sex with Kuroo and Bokuto could get any better, but this… He wished he had asked for it sooner. 

“I'm close,” Kuroo told them, sounding half-strangled. His hair was wild around his face and he had his eyes screwed shut. “Fuck…”

“Please,” Keiji whispered, sliding one hand over Kuroo’s sweat-slick skin to grasp his cock. He felt good in Keiji’s hand, hot and slick with pre-come. “Tetsu… please, yes…”

Kuroo covered Keiji’s hand with one of his own, crying out in a voice gone rough and trembling as they stroked his dick together. They matched Bokuto’s thrusts, building up slowly until Keiji could feel the change in Kuroo’s body, the way his thighs shook and his taut stomach flexed. His own cock ached in response and the pressure low in his belly coiled tighter as Kuroo tensed around him. Their hands moved faster. Kuroo’s hips stuttered and his heels dug into Bokuto’s hips. He grabbed at the bedding, throwing his head back as he took harsh, panting breaths of air, reaching for that last—

“K-Keiji!” he arched sharply, coming with a shudder and shout that made Keiji cry out too. Kuroo’s inner muscles convulsed around his cock and it was nearly too much. Keiji faltered.

“Tetsu! Kou— I...”

“I know,” Bokuto rasped into his ear, picking up the pace. Keiji was sure he'd have bruises on his hips later, but he reveled in that sure, strong grip. He didn't think he could have stayed upright otherwise. 

“Keiji…” Kuroo breathed, leaning up on one elbow to kiss him, their hands still working over his cock, wet and covered in come. He shivered with aftershocks but kept moving his hips, even though Keiji knew he had to be feeling sensitive. “Keiji, c’mon, baby…”

Keiji chased his own pleasure now, moaning and licking into Kuroo’s mouth as he pumped his hips. The lingering spasms of Kuroo around his cock, the heaviness of Bokuto filling him with each solid push, it all spiraled down to one aching need. He moaned and whined their names, begged for more as the tension built and then finally,  _ finally _ —the friction, the pressure and heat—broke around him in waves.

Keiji sobbed into Kuroo’s mouth, feeling as though all of his strength would drain out of his body and into Kuroo’s with each pulse of his cock. Kuroo and Bokuto held Keiji tight, kissing him and stroking his too-hot skin while he shuddered. Bokuto sucked a mark into his shoulder that they would only be aware of later, and kept fucking him through his orgasm with powerful, slow thrusts that made Keiji keen.

He bowed forward over Kuroo, digging fingers into his shoulders and hiding his face against his neck as Bokuto continued to pound into him, relentless now that his lovers had come. Keiji knew that he was close to tipping over the point where pleasure became too much and was only pain, but it was a dim, distant feeling. Right now, he only felt good, loved and sated.

Bokuto came quickly, no longer trying to hold back, and Keiji moaned. The overstimulation of those last few thrusts, the feeling of hot come filling him, the broken sound of his name on Bokuto’s lips, was enough to make him shudder and his cock twitch again, still buried inside of Kuroo. It left him panting and utterly wrecked, trembling between his lovers.

He couldn’t hold himself up and Bokuto’s grip had weakened around his hips and waist. Keiji let himself collapse, skin sticky and hot, onto Kuroo’s heaving chest.

Kuroo slapped Bokuto’s upper arm as he, in turn, slumped over Keiji, breathing hard. “You're too heavy, babe. And I think we killed Akaashi.”

“I'm fine,” Keiji whispered, unconvincing, as he was manhandled into a more comfortable position. 

There were a lot of small, oversensitive sounds from all three of them as they pulled out and away from each other before settling down to catch their breath. Keiji ended up on his side with Kuroo spooned up against his back, long fingers gently combing through his mussed curls. Bokuto lay facing them, fully naked now, his head propped up on one hand while he traced over Keiji’s arm with the other.

“Okay?” Kuroo asked, pressing a kiss to Keiji’s hair.

He sighed, relaxing under the attention. His answer was more believable this time. “I'm okay.”

“You're perfect,” Bokuto agreed, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Was it good? What you wanted?”

“So much more,” he smiled, hugging his pillow close. Biting his lip, he glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo. “Tetsurou? Was it…?”

“It was great,” he assured him. “10/10, would do it again.”

Keiji elbowed him, but it was only half-hearted and he was trying not to laugh. Kuroo just hugged him closer and buried his face against Keiji’s neck, grinning. Keiji reached out for Bokuto, drawing him into the embrace too and sighing happily when he nuzzled against his throat. They would need to get up soon and clean up, but this closeness felt too good to spoil.

“You were awfully quiet,” he said softly, petting Bokuto’s hair. “You liked it too?”

“Loved it,” he kissed Keiji’s collarbone. “I wanted to focus on you, that’s all.”

“Hm. I felt very focused on. Next time we’ll focus on you; what do you think?”

“I want that,” Bokuto nodded. “I want anything, as long as it’s with you two.”

“Greedy,” Keiji whispered, kissing his forehead.

“Yup,” he grinned. Then, thoughtfully, “Is it greed when we all want the same thing?”

“Only if we didn’t share so well,” Kuroo reached over Keiji’s shoulder to ruffle Bokuto’s mussed hair. He lazily swatted the hand away and tucked his head under Keiji’s chin.

“Good. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Kou,” Kuroo said. He dropped another kiss onto Keiji’s hair and started to get up, but Keiji caught his forearm.

“Not yet,” he said, pulling Kuroo back against him. “Please.”

Smiling, Kuroo folded his arms around Keiji and Bokuto, snuggling in tight. “Aren’t you usually the one desperate to get cleaned up?”

“Yes, but… not yet,” he said again. “Just hold me, okay?”

“I got nowhere to be. How about you, Kou?”

“Nope. Keiji?”

He sighed out a content breath, relaxing between them and closing his eyes. The sun felt warm and so did they, wrapped up with him in bed. They could get up in another minute or two, but right now, this was all he wanted. All he needed. 

“No. Nowhere to be but here.”

—END—


End file.
